Ursa the Man-Bear (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Old West | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Hunter | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gardner Fox; Syd Shores | First = Red Wolf #4 | Last = Red Wolf #4 | HistoryText = During a particularly cold winter, a Cheyenne woman froze to death in the snow, leaving her child alone in the cold and wilderness. This boy was found by a family of bears and they carried him off and raised the boy as one of their own. The boy grew up being treated as a bear his entire life, and when he grew older people would occasionally see a strong young man who wrestled and hunted with the bears in the wilderness. As Ursa grew older, he would come to the very edge of the campfires of Cheyenne tribes, hearing the people speak and learning their words. He stole weapons and practised with them until he became a mighty warrior, and took food when and where he wanted as no one would dare try to stop him. That is until Red Wolf opposed him when he tried to steal food to feed his bear brothers. Red Wolf quickly realized that he was physically overmatched by the far stronger Ursa, and was about to be crushed by a large boulder when he kicked Ursa over the side of a large cliff. Believing that no man could survive such a fall, Red Wolf left the scene determined to discover who the strange Man-Bear was. Unbeknownst to Red Wolf, however, Ursa did indeed survive the great fall, having landed in a pool of water which helped to break his landing, and came to some time later. After climbing out of the large gorge, Ursa remained intent on feeding his bear brothers, he roused a number of bears and attacked the provision train destined for Fort Rango, including a number of cattle. This almost caused a war between the soldiers and the natives, whom they believed to be responsible for the attack on the provision train. While a tentative peace was called between the two groups, Red Wolf went off in search of Ursa to prove each side's innocence. When he found Ursa the two men fought until Red Wolf inadvertently knocked Ursa into a hot springs crater, presumably killing him. Red Wolf and Lobo then found the herd, drove off the bears and returned the cattle to Fort Rango. | Powers = | Abilities = Ursa was very strong and a reasonably skilled grappler, from wrestling bears. He was also an accomplished horseman and was skilled with several basic weapons stolen from the Cheyenne tribe. He was willing to kill people or other animals to feed or defend his people, the bears. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Ursa had a number of bears who would follow his commands and were capable of attacking foes and guarding livestock. | Transportation = Horse. | Weapons = Knife, tomahawk and possibly other Cheyenne weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ursamb.htm }} Category:Western Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Equestrianism Category:Martial Arts